the_ten_sealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaska
"Sweat and Iron! Blood of our foes!" Neo-Thaska Soldier-Motto The early Thaska were enslaved by the Valkar and held as workforces for the longest time. After finally reigneting their courage, some fled south, forming a new nation of escaped slaves. Leaving the ways of their ancestors behind, they embraced war and new technologies, to fight their former masters and free their homeland. Now, they suffer from a conflict within, chaught between their new war-culture and their onyl now resurfacing old traditions. History During the First Age, the Tor-Thaska, as the early Thaska were called, wanderedd the plains of the western Continent Dormus. There, they lived their peaceful lives close to nature and their gods. But, for unknown reason, the Tor-Thaska migrated to the southern part of Dormus, Xolal, avoiding the north. What happend during that time is not known, as the Tor-Thaska olny held oral records of their history that age. It was in the Third Age, when the passes of the Limes Mountains were passed again, but not by Thaska. The Legions of the Valkarian Empire saught to conquer the contintn, now reaching Xolal. Inferior to the Empire's might and Magic, the Tor-Thaska fell to it's power. Instead of whipping them out, or integrating them into the Empire's society, the Tor-Thaska were enslaved, serving the Valkar as a unwilling workforce. For generations the Thaska lived as slaved for the Valkar, losing there own tradition in the progress, become docile with their hopes broken by the chains of the Valkar. Only, when the conquest in the East failed, and the Crusade of the Southern Kingdoms stormed the Capital of the Empire, the fire of resistance was reignited within the Thaska. More and more of them fled their imprisionment into their ancestiral home Xolal. There they met the last free Tor-Thaska, who taught them the old ways of their people. But, on their path to freedom, they saught new powers to defeat the Empire and finally free themselves. The Tor-Thaska did not approve, but the Thaska, as former workers for the Valkar, started to work on new weapons with their knowledge of metallurgy. With the discorvery of Blackpowder, they freed Xolal from the Empire and founded the Neo-Thaska Dominion. But, even as they reconquered their home, many wanted tot continiue on their path of war, pushing onto the Heartlands of the Empire. Only Empress Aliqua negotiated a truce between the two powers during the Fifth Age. Today, the Thaska are caught in a inner conflict between those, who value honor and their industry, and those who want peace, returning to their primal ways. Appearance Similar to the Tor-Vii, the Thaska are large and with an athletic build. Additionally, the differ by their hoved feet and goat-like pupils. Different to their distant relatives, they normaly are less "primitive", do to their years living amongst the Valkar. * Skintones: different grey-cplours, like ash or coal * Haircolour: black to light-brown * Iris: red and yellow eyes, with goat-like pupils * Height: 1,80m - 2,00m Many of the traditional cloths and accessoires are rather pragmatic, just like their hairstyles, which are often kept short. As they live with different profession-classes in their society, they all wear numeric tattoos on their neck, identyfing their profession, date of birth and personal number. Inside the militaric groups, ranks are often symbolised by different animals. Soldiers, serving with the Ranged Weapon division, for example, wear an helmet fashioned into the head of an eagle, while Melle-Fighters carry a boar or hog helmet or atleast insignia on them. Culture Names/Languages Characteristics Inside the Dominion, children only live to their 10th year with their parents, while beinf testes annually and learing social skills with their parents and others. After the tenth year, the Directive, the governmental body of the Dominion, exames their abilities and judges them to move to one of the three big Academies. Based on their skills, there they learn a trade for another ten years. There are three Academies, with various minor circles: The Militaray Academy, where soon-to-be soldiers are trained, while the most cunning are taught military tactics for higher ranks, the Craftsman Academy, mostly for the civilian population, learning a craft like smithing or agraculture for the farmers, and the Science Academy, for the brightestminds to study Engineering or Biology, for example. There is also a fourth, inofficial Academy, where the Agents and also all Magi are trained, often undergoing brainwashing to serve the Directive directly. The government also regualted the procreation of its citiziens, trying to maximize its potential. Illegitimate children are normally searched and killed by the Directives Agents. Only higher families and members of the Directive are allowed to have children of their own, with at least one child always inheriting their parents trade. To this caste of privileged count generals, higher scientiests and the leaders of the Directive. Even though, this can be seen as unfair, the position in this hierachy is available for anyone, who proves themselves worthy of this status. Every soldiers has the potential to become a general other join other parts of the higher-ups. It is just as easy/hard for a higher family to fall from grace though, if the Dominion sees no worth in them anymore, or they become to incompetant. Nations * Neo-Thaska DOminion * Atl-Reservat Religios * The Directive * Wild Gods * Father-God Category:Völker